


I’ll tell you if you tell me

by agathadell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: Friendship, Hogsmead, Mentions of Murder, No Beta, Pre-Relationship, Ravenclaw, Scars, Slytherin, drinking butterbeer, i still don’t know how to tag, i’ll tell you my fucked up childhood if you tell me yours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26132587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agathadell/pseuds/agathadell
Summary: Slytherin’s always have the most interesting backstories, after all.”“Maybe I should’ve been in slytherin,” the ravenclaw muttered, leaning back to sit properly in her chair.Barnaby raised an eyebrow at her comment, a small smirk playing in his lips. “Do you have an interesting backstory?”“Maybe,” she replied, mindlessly fixing her bangs, eyes focusing on her friend. “How about a deal? You tell me your story, I’ll tell you mine. A story for a story.”
Kudos: 6





	I’ll tell you if you tell me

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: im not a doctor. I did do some research about the damages and such with Sagen’s injuries but some parts may not be accurate. 
> 
> I also wrote this in one sitting and refuse to edit it. So apologizes for mistakes. 
> 
> I took feedback from my last fic and tried to space out my writing. I’m currently only using my phone’s notes and copying my writing from there, so it may still be messed up. Hopefully I’ll fix myself up in the future. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Clinking of mugs and idle chatter filled the small tavern of the Three Broomsticks. 

It was the weekend, meaning all the seats were filled with students of varying years as well as the regular patrons. 

The seats by the fireplace were always the most popular, filling up quickly due to then comforting warmth the flames elicited.

Sagen Ravine and her new friend, Barnaby Lee, were a pair of the lucky few who were able to snag a table in this location. The sight of the flames were blocked by the slytherin’s large frame as he sat with his back to them, facing the smaller ravenclaw. The warmth was comforting to his aching muscles, assisting the butterbeer in healing him up. 

“It heals you after a duel, as they say,” he explained, setting his mug down after taking a large drink. 

“Who says that?” Sagen asked, raising an eyebrow. Her fingers tapped the side of her mug, a soft ding ringing out every time her painted fingernails hit the glass. 

“Someone...probably.” Barnaby shrugged, eyebrows furrowed. “But it always helps me.” 

Sagen hummed in response, finally taking a small sip of her own drink. Her blue eyes stared into the liquid once she set her drink back down, before suddenly darting up to look into the green pair staring at her. Her lack of self control took hold of her as she suddenly leaned up on her elbows on the table, getting closer to Barnaby. 

The male looked confused, leaning back slightly to keep some space between them. 

“Why were you friends with Merula?” 

He stared at her, eyes wide at the sudden question. It took them both some time to process what happened; Sagen suddenly leaning back, cheeks dusted pink from her sudden outburst, Barnaby’s expression turning into the stern one he sported when he was attempting to be rude earlier in the year. 

They both went to speak at once, voices overlapping.  
“Oh Merlin, I’m so sorry I sometimes act without thinking-“  
“We have a lot more in common than you’d think-“ 

Sagen pursed her lips together once she realized they were talking over each other, waving her hand for Barnaby to go first.  
He only stared, confused, unsure of what her movements meant. 

Sagen narrowed her eyes, before giving a soft sigh. “You go first,” she said, repeating her hand movements. Parler. Go.” 

It took him a second to process her words again, thrown off by the foreign language thrown in, but after taking a quick drink he began to talk again. 

“I was just saying that Merula and I - we have a lot in common. Both of our parents were death eaters, so it was natural that we got closer. She told me that the vaults would make me stronger, which is why I chose to help her and Ismelda.” 

“You’re already so strong though,” she replied, her voice soft. “Why do you want to become even stronger?” 

“You’ll think both my family and I are mad if I tell you.” 

Sagen nearly choked on her drink, choosing the wrong second to take another sip. She coughed into her elbow, holding up a finger to Barnaby who watched her, caught off guard by her sudden hacking. 

“I-“ she began, sucking air back into her lungs, “I am not one to judge. On being mad.” Sagen leaned forward again, but only so that she could rest her head in her hands, embarrassed from her choking. “You can tell me anything, I won’t judge.” She peeked up at him through her fingers, hiding her blushing cheeks. 

“I dunno, it really is kinda... not good?” He said slowly, trying to find decent words to describe his childhood. “Slytherin’s always have the most interesting backstories, after all.” 

“Maybe I should’ve been in slytherin,” the ravenclaw muttered, leaning back to sit properly in her chair. 

Barnaby raised an eyebrow at her comment, a small smirk playing in his lips. “Do you have an interesting backstory?” 

“Maybe,” she replied, mindlessly fixing her bangs, eyes focusing on her friend. “How about a deal? You tell me your story, I’ll tell you mine. A story for a story.” 

The slythrin rubbed his chin, thinking about the offer. After what felt like eternity, he agreed. 

“Alright, I’ll go first since you asked,” he said, leaning back in his chair. Sagen listened intently, eyes never straying away from her friend. He told her about his parents, how devoted they were to you-know-who and how he had even seen him when he was a child, the dark lord having arrived at his house for his father. His father put the idea of being strong like him in his mind, saying that Barnaby could do anything if he had the strength of the dark lord. But now they were in Azkaban, leaving the boy to live with his grandmother. Once finished he took a drink, physically showing that he was finished. 

“I can’t believe you saw you-know-who,” Sagen whispered, her blue eyes wide. “Were you scared?” 

Barnaby only shrugged, not exactly answering her. “It was a long time ago,” was all he said, gazing at her. “But that’s my story, now tell me yours.” 

“A deal is a deal,” a grumbled, resting her chin on her hands. 

“I like to joke that I was born cursed - I was born on Friday, October 13th, and immediately was given the bad luck the day is famous for. The nurses took me out to be checked out, and when they returned, poof.” She made a dramatic hand motion, before going back to her original position. “They’re gone. The poor lady who shared the room was thought to have gone mad, exclaiming that the couple suddenly disappeared into thin air. Either way, as soon as I was old enough I was sent to the closet orphanage. Oh- I forgot to mention, this all took place in the muggle world. A muggle hospital, muggle orphanage... I guess my parents didn’t want me to be traced back to them, which is why they avoided the magic world.” 

“To keep it short, kids were mean. Constantly bullied. And I was a small kid, I couldn’t fight back. But then my magical abilities kicked in and turned everything upside down. Now the once cursed baby was a cursed witch and no one wanted me near. I was passed from orphanage to orphanage, and somehow moved from France, my birthplace, to England. But I don’t remember much, because, as said, I was small.”

“I was five when I was finally adopted. A sweet, muggle family... they had a son who was starting his second year at Hogwarts and word got to them about a little witch who was in the orphanage near them, and knew it was fate.” Sagen smiled softly to herself, her eyes glazing over slightly as she seemed to get lost in her memories. Barnaby watched as she shook herself out of that state rather quickly, clearing her throat. “Uh, yeah. That boy was obviously Jacob - we aren’t blood related, but that didn’t stop us from being close. He would show me all the cool stuff he was learning at Hogwarts, bringing me some treats from Honeydukes and tricks from Zonkos. And our parents - merlin, bless them - mummy and dad were the sweetest and most caring people ever. They made me feel welcomed and loved immediately, and helped me refine my English since it was broken due to the sudden move. We lived comfortably, all happy...” 

Sagen trailed off, her lips pursing together again. Barnaby waited patiently for her to continue when she was ready, understanding that opening up to someone so new could be hard. 

“I don’t remember much after turning seven,” she continued, her voice quiet. The male had to lean in to hear her as she talked. “I... had an accident, at the age of nine. Lighting. Or so they say. It... fried my brain, as some say. I was in the hospital for months, in a coma, and when I woke up I couldn’t remember anything for the past 2 and a half years. The lady beside me was my muma, my new mum.” Sagen had leaned back in her chair while talking, her hands squeezing onto her mug. 

“Muma had to break the news to me, that mummy and dad... it was a robbery gone wrong. They were killed, and I had apparently witnessed it all. I was the key witness at trial, but - I can’t remember it. Any of it. I can’t tell if it’s a blessing or curse. Jacob also began his search for the vaults during this time and disappeared right after my accident.” 

“My life with Muma is great, of course, and I don’t live with the original trauma anymore, which is a plus I guess? Muma is a witch, and has helped raise me and teach me about the magic world. But she’s hardly around now-a-days, she works in the ministry, a very high position, so she’s very busy all the time. Which is why I stay in the castle for winter holidays - but luckily Muma is home more during summer...” She trailed off again, looking at Barnaby. She wasn’t sure how to end, so she just went with the urge and shook her hands. “Ta da.” 

Before Barnaby could speak Sagen quickly started up again. “Oh! I don’t remember the lighting strike, Muma had to tell me. It didn’t just damage my memory, but it also damaged the parts of my brain that help my self control, which is why I tend to act without thinking, and I also have the hardest time lying now. I’m, as some others called me, ‘rudely honest.’ I don’t mean to of course, but-“ she gasped, covering her mouth with her hands. “Sorry, I can blabber on so easily. Please stop me when I start.” 

Sagen was shocked when Barnaby began to laugh. She had expected pity, or for him to just up and leave, but laughing? She smiled behind her hands, dropping them back to the table. 

“You’re right, maybe you should’ve been in slytherin,” Barnaby chuckled, smiling at her. “It feels good to share, I never realized.” 

“Me either,” Sagen responded, smiling her lopsided smile. “I usually keep it bottled up and hide all evidence, but now my chest feels so much lighter!” 

The two continued to talk and laugh, staying in the warm comfort of the tavern before dusk started to fall and their drinks were empty. They thanked Rosemerta on their way out, walking to the castle side by side. 

Halfway between Hogsmead and Hogwarts Barnaby stopped, Sagen taking a few more steps before realizing. 

“Something wrong?” She asked, turning to look back at him. 

“I just thought of something.” He said, green eyes scanning the female in front of him. “You said you had to hide the evidence earlier, what did you mean?” 

Sagen stared at him, before realizing what he was asking. “Oh. Oh! That, yeah, hold on. I’ll show you.”

She turned around before reaching to her back, lifting up her shirt. Barnaby watched, extremely confused, but finally realized what she was showing him once her shirt was over halfway up her back. 

There was a scar. A large scar. Larger than the scar that sat on her left cheek. This one was like a tree, starting at the center of her back before trailing down to the left side, disappearing under the hem of her skirt. Smaller lines branched off of the main scar, giving it the tree appearance. Sagen then dropped her shirt back down before leaning over and tugging down her left thigh high, exposing that the scar continued down, past her bottom and down her leg. 

“It ends at the bottom of my heel,” she said, fixing her sock before looking back at Barnaby. “You’re the first person outside of my dorm and quidditch team that’s seen it.” She smiled at him, and he smiled back. 

“That’s so cool,” he said, quickly jogging to catch back up with Sagen as she began walking again. 

The two continued to chat light heartedly until they had to part ways to retire to their different houses. 

Plans had been made to meet up again the following Hogsmead trip.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
